Shiryō
|kanji=死霊 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shiryou |literal english=Soul of Dead |english tv=Lightning Release: Dead Souls |viz manga=Lightning Style: Dead Souls |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Genjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} With hatred and sorrow to lose and abandon his loved ones, Izaya sealed his emotions temporarily away to endure the pain that ached his heart. He had associated himself with the Hidden Mist that had caused an enormous ruckus in the Shinobi World. Settled himself in a deadly position, Izaya faced death multiple times when it came forth that he was a missing0nin with a large toll of money on his head to be brought incapacitated or barely alive back to Kumogakure. But this did not stop him to seek a power that comprehended his unique ability set. He prompted himself to read older books about the lightning and its techniques that could be acquired but nothing piqued his interest to be learned. It took months for him to get past the fact that being the bookworm wouldn't lead him to obtain the power. But instead he began from the beginning: Orb of Light aliased as Lightning Orb. With the Static Energy Cloak he enhanced the effects with the minimum, the Lightning Orb's expanded its flashes to lick the ground in an abrupt moment to cause an explosive effect, stronger than the regular Lightning Orb. Having witnessed the results, Izaya was satisfied with the outcome but did not want to borrow the enhancements of the cloak without a distinguish for these empowered orbs. The Orb was the beginning to produce an explosive effect that could be handful to cover the technique he was going to invent but without the enhancements of the cloak. He ventured deeper in the lost techniques that were derived from this "beginners" technique. It would be the diversion before he performed the technique to give him more time to prepare the concentration that Izaya would essentially need. The Flashing Bomb was the last technique he could think of that would be associated with his technique, its name serves it purpose. He had the diversion and distraction of the technique in hand but the most important element to distinguish the lightning orbs remained questioned. How could he transport the orbs silently and dangerously without his opponents to know what was coming for them? The questioned of his answer lied in Genjutsu the subject that he failed to opt performing during combat while he understood the concept theoretically. With the knowledge he had gathered, Izaya searched for the man that was part of the Hunter-nin of the Hidden Mist, the Commander. While he knew the dangers for himself to be caught and dragged back to Kumogakure, Izaya risked it to trial the man with an interesting rumor that could give the man more power in his army or for his own wish in return to be taught the art of Genjutsu. Succeeded to learn the art of Genjutsu it was a mere moment of time to complete the technique. It was most important that Izaya learned the essential properties and aspects to balance the chained techniques that followed after each other, with the the Genjutsu part and the empowered lightning orbs that had to be produced together. He required a perfect concentration to do so and the diversion are the key of his success. The diversion blinds foe and ally altogether for five to six seconds before the thunderous explosion deafens the ears. The blinding light disperses whereas numerous of unreleased Shiryō peal out of the ground around the summoner. These Shiryō resemble souls of human beings and it is plausible that the foe or ally see a lost loved one, an aspect of the Genjutsu. But all in all the Shiryō distinguishes the deadly charged Orbs that serves as a trap to engtangle the enemy before lightning passes through them and electrocutes the enemy to almost instant death.